The Millennium Hand
by TheEnderKat
Summary: After discovering that he has a twin sister, Yugi is whisked away on a fantastic adventure. But, is everything as it seems with Luci? Why does she wear that glove on only one of her hands? And, why does Yami feel drawn to Luci like she was his own sibling? {This story take place after the events of the 'Dungeon Dice Monsters' Arc}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just my OC!**

* * *

><p>Yugi Muto sat on a stool behind the counter in his grandpa's game shop. His feet swung back and forth, as he flopped through the latest 'Duel Monsters' catalog.<p>

The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted Yugi that someone else was in the shop. He looked up, his violet eyes filled with curiosity. The first thing he saw, was the top of a lot of deep red hair. Yugi looked lower, and saw the actual eyes of the person, which were a sharp purple. "How may I help you?" He asked, curious about this person, who appeared as short at he was.

"I'm looking for a..." The person said, pausing to consult a slip of paper. "Solomon Muto?" The girl asked, because it was a girl.

"I'm sorry, but my grandfather is out at the moment. Why do you need to speak with him?" Yugi replied.

The girl looked up. She chewed on her lip for a moment. "Because, I'm his granddaughter."

Yugi blinked. He was not expecting that. "My mom was an only child..." He muttered to himself, trying to figure this development out. "My dad was too, as far as I know. Wait..." Yugi remembered that, when he had looked at his birth records a few years ago, he had been the elder of twins. "I thought that my twin died quickly after being born..." He mumbled, his mind was racing a mile a minute.

"We both have the habit of thinking out loud." The girl commented.

Then, the front door opened, admitting Yugi's grandpa. "Hey, Grandpa!" Yugi said, smiling and preparing to jump down from his seat. "This girl was looking for you."

But, Solomon Muto had froze, when he had seen the girl's face. "Lu...Luci?" He stuttered. "What...what are you doing in Japan?"

"Dad sent me. He wants to apologize for keeping you from getting to know me." Luci replied, making a face.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Yugi said. "Grandpa, how do you know this girl?"

Solomon swallowed, hard. "She...she is your twin sister, Yugi."

"What?" Yugi said, stunned.

"Luci is your twin sister." Solomon repeated.

Yugi hopped off his stool, and walked around the counter. He stood in front of the girl. _'We are the exact same height!'_ He thought. _'And, we have the exact same eye color, too!'_ He realized.

"We are so siblings." Luci said, grinning.

A thought occurred to Yugi. "How good are you at Duel Monsters?" He asked, smirking.

Luci grinned broadly. "I'm decent." She replied.

"How about a game?" Yugi asked.

Solomon grinned. "I'll set up The Game Board." He said, turning to the back door.

"Do you need to set up your deck?" Yugi asked.

"Nope! I always carry mine with me!" Luci replied.

Grandpa leaned back into the room. "The Game Board is set up. You two coming?"

"Sure!" Both Yugi and Luci said at the exact same time. The twins turned and grinned at each other.

Grandpa chuckled. "Come on, you two."

The twins followed their Grandpa into the back room, where the Game Board for Duel Monsters was set up on a table. Yugi pulled his deck out of his pocket. He sat down on one of the sides, and Luci on the other. They shuffled their decks, then prepared to duel. They each drew five cards, then began.

"I play this card, face down." Luci said, playing a card.

_'Hmm...she is a smart one, Yugi...'_ Yami whispered in his head. _'I know! Dad must have taught her everything Mom taught him!'_ "I play the Winged Guardian of the Forest, in attack mode." Yugi said, playing his card.

"Hmm...smart move." Luci said. She drew a card, then smirked. "I play The Shadow Elf, in attack mode, and I play this card face down." She said, playing first a card in her hand, then the one she had picked up.

Yugi drew a card. It was his favorite, the Dark Magician. _'Better keep this in my hand for the time being. She may have a board clear as one of those face down cards...'_ "I attack with the Winged Guardian of the Forest, to your Shadow Elf."

Luci's grin suddenly broadened. "You walked into my trap~!" She sang, flipping over the second face down card card.

Yugi looked at it, stunned. It was The Blast of Disarming. Not only did it reduce the attack points of the attacking card by two thirds, but the attacker had to send all their cards to the Graveyard. Fortunately, it was only a one time use. Unfortunately, Yugi also lost his Dark Magician. Yugi discarded his current hand, and picked up a new one. _'Geia, the Fierce Knight, the Soul Snare Trap, A Dragon Jar, a Baby Dragon and a Ring of Ensnarement...Not too great a hand, but it'll work.' _Yugi thought. "I play this card, face down, In defense mode." Yugi said, playing his Baby Dragon face down, "And I also play this card, face down." He said, playing his Dragon Jar.

Luci rubbed her chin, thinking. _'Odd, I wonder why she is wearing a glove on just her right hand?'_ Yugi wondered.

"I play, The Great Sea Dragon, in attack mode." Luci said. "And, I attack your Winged Guardian of the Forest."

Yugi grinned, and flipped over his Dragon Jar. "Trapped!" He said.

"Nope!" Luci replied flipping over her first face down card. It was a Counter Spell. "Your Dragon Capture Jar is destroyed, and so is your Winged Guardian."

Yugi smiled, chuckling. He mentally removed 300 hundred points form his life points. _'She is good.'_ Yami commented.

_'But, not good enough!'_ Yugi thought, as he drew his Resurrect card. "I play, this card to Return a card of my choice to my hand." Yugi said, showing Luci the card.

"Your Dark Magician?" She asked.

Yugi stared.

"I saw it when you were putting your hand in the Graveyard." Luci explained.

"Oh." Yugi said. "Anyway, I play the Dark Magician in Attack Mode." He placed down his card, which he had retrieved from the discard pile.

Luci drew a card. Then, she grinned broadly. "I play the Light Magician, in defense mode, and I play the time wizard, also in defense mode."

_'Careful Yugi! You used almost this exact same play against Pegasus...'_ Yami warned.

"I play...Hmm..." Yugi stared at the card he had drawn. _'What in the world!'_ Yami and Yugi both exclaimed mentally.

* * *

><p><strong>{Side Note: Luci's name is pronounced like Lou-Sea, with a slight pause between the two syllables.}<strong>

**To be perfectly honest, I watched the entire season of Yu-Gi-Oh on Netflix (49 episodes!) in about two days, or one and a half if you want to be exact, and count sleeping time.**

**Also, what do you all think? I don't know if this peaks your interest, but I certainly like it.**

**This story takes place just after the events of the Dungeon Dice Monsters Arc. I'll make a proper cover as soon as I'm able. I promise.**

**Bye!**

***is sucked into a card***


	2. Question

**Hey my readers!**

**I have a question for you.**

**Would it be alright if I posted all my stories on Wattpad as well?**

**I have a poll up on my profile, so go and vote if you want a say in it.**

**Thank you all for being so amazing.**

**-Kat**


End file.
